


Always

by Burningchaos



Series: Separation Series [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Always

Rodney flexed his hand; the I.V tubing was cold against his flesh. As he examined his clean fingernails Rodney couldn’t help but revel in the mingled scent of soap and disinfectant in the air. It was a welcome relief to the odors he had smelled everyday for the last year. In fact, between that, being clean, eating real food, albeit soup, and being with John again, it was nirvana. Rodney sighed as he leaned back and looked at his resting lover, John’s eyes fluttered as he slept. It was something he had never thought to see again and now that he was back in Atlantis he was never leaving.

“I tell ya it doesna matter to me,” Rodney frowned as he heard Carson yell, that was not normal at all. Rodney heard John chuckle and shot a questioning look toward him.

“Don’t worry, this always happens whenever Ford comes back. And also, hey you are awake,” John gave him a lazy smile that was in stark contrast to the fierce look of longing and concern in his eyes. “You should be resting,” John reached over and clutched his unfettered hand, tangling their fingers together as he did.

His eyes darted toward the other side of the room again as this time Ford’s raised voice was heard, “Look, I can’t stay here and you won’t come with me. Atlantis isn’t my home anymore.” The voices broke off as they moved to the hall.

Rodney frowned, he knew how much Carson loved Aiden, not to mention how destroyed he was when, as a doctor, he couldn’t help his lover. “Ford was with us, back at…” his voice trailed off when his throat tightened and he shot a look of pure panic at John. He couldn’t bring himself to say it; he didn’t even want to focus on it. He was, in all reality, afraid this was a dream or an hallucination. Which is why he pretended to sleep. He wanted to stay here as long as possible, he wanted to look at John, memorize his every feature so if this wasn’t real he at least had this. John squeezed his hand again and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Rodney, it is all right. It is going to take a lot of time. I don’t need you to talk about it; I don’t need anything but what you want to share with me. Ford was there and so were his men. I found him before I found you and he agreed to help.” John leaned down and gently kissed his lover. “Go to sleep, I promise this is real and I _will_ be here when you wake up.” Rodney smile he was so tired, and giving in was easy so he closed his eyes and slept in a bed for the first time in over a year.


End file.
